The Coming of the Toa Mata
by Toa of Electricity
Summary: Makuta, after having failed to control the Matoran,decides to invade Ninjago. However, the Toa Metru, who become the Toa Mata, arrive to protect Ninjago from the Master of Shadows. They ally with the Ninja to stop Makuta's threat. Will they succeed? Or will Ninjago succumb to Makuta's Power? Just as a side note, this story is like, chock-full of AU's and OC's. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1:The Coming of the Toa Mata

* **This is my first Fanfic. I don't own Ninjago or Bionicle(Lego does). I only own my AU OC: Tahu, Toa of Electricity. Please do not post bad comments if you do not like it.***

It was just another day in Ninjago. The ninja had run out of bad guys to fight quite a while back. After the defeat of the Preeminent, they had returned home. They had also been training Nya in her Water powers as well. Everyone was happy…except for Sensei Wu. He had never mentioned it to anyone else, but there was a prophecy which he had never mentioned to anybody. There were only three people who knew: Garmadon, who was presumably dead, Misako, and himself. Again and again he returned to the scroll, which was called "The Scroll of the Seven Elements". He was still puzzling over it when Misako entered.

"Still looking at the prophecy, I assume."

"Misako, you know the Ninja have been training hard, but this still worries me. I wonder if I should tell them about it. Perhaps I shouldn't tell them."

Misako shook her head. Sensei Wu had always acted like this, mostly out of concern. But it was imperative that the Ninja learned of the Prophecy. "Wu, you waited too long to tell them about the Elemental Masters. You waited too long to tell them about Morro. You waited much too long to tell them about Nya's Elemental Power," she said, "It is time for them to know."

"Very well then. Perhaps it will make this imminent menace not so dangerous."

Misako and Sensei Wu found the Ninja sitting around a campfire not far from the Bounty. Skylor was there too, since she visited them every once in a while. They all grew serious when they saw the concern on Sensei's face. "Our apologies, Sensei. We did not notice your concern."

"It's ok, Zane. I- _we_ just need to tell you Ninja of something important. You have all been training very hard. Nya already has better control of her Power. But there is an imminent threat; one which I fear will be a more than formidable foe, even for you."

"Sensei, we defeated skeletons, snakes, stone warriors, Nindroids, Anacondrai, The Overlord, Master Chen, and the Preeminent," said Kai. "What could possibly be more than formidable?"

"Perhaps it is best if I just tell you about the prophecy itself. The threat is like no other you have faced. All we know is that it is known as the Master of Shadows. The prophecy says that one day, Seven Elemental heroes ( **AN: (AU) the Toa Metru become the Toa Mata in this fanfic. They did go to Mata Nui, where they live now, but they didn't become Turaga; something else awakens the Matoran.** **Also, Toa Tahu is one of them; he is a Toa of Electricity and uses other Toa Tools.)** , known as the Toa Mata, whose power comes from the very elements themselves, will come and stop the threat of shadow," said Sensei Wu.

"Seriously?!" cried Jay, "First you tell us there are others with elemental powers, and now that these guys have powers that come from actual elements?!"

"Yes," replied Sensei Wu, "but we do not know when they will arrive. All we know is we should prepare for their arrival."

All of a sudden, a thunderstorm came out of nowhere, forcing the conversation to an abrupt halt. Everyone ran towards the Bounty for shelter. Once inside, Sensei Wu continued to tell them about the coming of the Toa Mata. However, they were unaware that the thunderstorm was actually an indication of the arrival of one of the Toa: Toa Tahu, the Toa of Electricity, whose Toa Canister had washed up on the beach not far from the Bounty( **AN: yes, the Toa Metru arrive on Ninjago via Toa Canisters.)**. The ninja found it strange that the storm didn't last for more than a couple of minutes, far less than any typical thunderstorm in Ninjago.

The Master of Shadows looked over the horizon and saw the storm over Ninjago. "The Toa have already begun their approach," he rumbled. "I think it's time to think about getting some backup in order to carry out my next master plan." Dark thoughts washed in his mind, and that was when he decided who was going to help him stop the Toa.

* **It should be pretty obvious who wants to stop the Toa. Will they ever reunite? Stay tuned for the next chapter***


	2. Chapter 2:The Toa of Electricity

***In the Previous chapter, one of the Toa arrived on Ninjago. Makuta noticed, and is now gathering backup for his plan. So now the Ninja will probably find the first Toa.***

On the beach not far from the Bounty, a lone canister gleamed in the setting sun. It was rapidly getting dark, and the Ninja were searching for possible causes for the unusually short thunderstorm. Meanwhile, Makuta was thinking of gathering backup to carry out his plan to take over Ninjago. An idea came to him. Why not bring back every single enemy the Toa Metru and Ninja had ever defeated? It would make his invasion that more evil, and once he had annihilated the Toa and the Ninja, he could take control over all of his "allies". "Yes," he rumbled, "once again, my evil plot involves treachery- the best part of being evil. Now, I must find my "allies" and bring them back to carry out the invasion."

A minimal amount of the Makuta's power opened a gateway to the realm where all the enemies the Toa and Ninja had ever defeated. "Inhabitants of this realm-hear me. I have opened this gateway not just to see you pathetic beings rot in defeat, but to make a proposal."

"Why should we ever listen to anything that comes from you?" hissed one of Makuta's former allies.

"Ah, Nidhiki, you are deceased, yet still so arrogant," retorted Makuta. "Why would you deny the best kind of proposal-a proposal for revenge?"

"I think it should be obvious," hissed Nidhiki. "You wanted us to work for you, and you betrayed us. You absorbed me, Nivawk and Krekka into your pathetic form just so you could have an advantage over the Toa. Yet they encased you in protodermis-another sign of your weaknesses. They defended their villages on Mata Nui against you, they defeated your precious "Makuta Sons", the Rahkshi-and they even managed to undo your plan and return to Metru Nui."

"True, but even my setbacks are planned for, so I will always win in the end. Now, all of you- Overlord, Preeminent, Chen, Samukai, Nivawk, Nidhiki and Krekka,etc.- you have two options. One, you refuse my proposal and I leave you here to rot for the all eternity. Two, we join forces to take over Ninjago and Defeat the Toa Metru and The Ninja. So what do you choose? Plus, Dear Dark Hunters, the Toa Metru have arrived in Ninjago, and as for you Nidhiki- Lhikan is still alive- and you can get your revenge against him and the Toa Metru. "

The Makuta waited for an eternity-to him anyway. All of the deceased forces of evil turned to him. "Alright, we will ally with you," hissed Nidhiki. "But Beware, Makuta, that if you try to betray any of usss, we will turn the tablesss on you-and we _will_ kill you." said the Overlord.

Makuta laughed darkly. "Now that we have united, we will call ourselves the 'Force of Evil'."

"I like it myself," cackled the Overlord. All of the evil ones laughed evilly in agreement.

 **Meanwhile…**

In the lone Toa Canister in Ninjago slept a Toa of Electricity named Tahu. However, as ill luck would have it, he never had the chance to wake up and begin his mission, because Ronin was walking by and noticed the canister as soon as he saw it. He had taken it to the Ninja where it was analyzed by Zane, and a newly-rebuilt P.I.X.A.L. "It appears as though this is a bio-mechanical being." said Zane.

Tahu would have cringed, except that if he did, they would notice he was aware of what was happening. Still, it irritated him to hear they thought he was a bio-mechanical being ( **AN: Another AU-the Toa and Turaga are not bio-mechanical. Rather, they are humans like the Ninja**.). "I always thought it looked like an alien," said Jay.

"Well, we should keep it for observation until we know what to do with it," said Nya. She then nudged Zane, who sprayed sleeping gas into the canister. Tahu could only feel a light touch on his Kanohi Hau before the world went black.

When the Toa of Electricity woke up, he was in a cage. Strangely enough, it was unguarded. Then he noticed he didn't have his twin Thunder shockers ( **AN: The Thunder shockers are a cross between Vakama's Disk Launcher and Nuju's Crystal Spikes, which function as disk launchers and melee weapons. AU: Btw, Vo-Metru is included in Metru Nui, the district from which Tahu comes from. Also, the Vo-Matoran are of mixed gender)**. He noticed that this was no ordinary cage, this had an electrical lock. Tahu only smirked as he used his power of the cage. Within seconds, the cage short-circuited and opened, letting him escape. Surely his captors had not noticed the Vo-Metru symbol ( **AN: The Vo-Metru symbol is the cover image of the story.** ) on his canister, right? He retrieved his Thunder shockers from the wall and walked out the door-when he ran into Nya. She seemed genuinely stunned by the fact he had just escaped. "What? How did you escape? Jay and I fixed it to open to only us!"

Despite the fact that this strange being wore a mask that covered his whole face, she could see his eyes smile with satisfaction. "Incredible things are possible with electricity. Don't you know you should have made the cage immune to electricity?"

Nya gasped. "So that was what the strange symbol on the canister meant-electricity. But no, Jay thought it meant the canister would shock him. Anyway, if you want to leave, you will have to go through me!"

"Okay then," he replied. Nya stared in amazement as he loaded a disk-like object into one of the two strange weapons on his arms. Before she could react, he had triggered the weapon and the disk hit her, leaving her paralyzed. "I-I can't move! What did that thing do to me?"

"You're lucky that was only a Vo-Metru level 1 Stun Disk," he said ( **AN: Vo-Metru Stun Disks can either leave the target paralyzed or stunned, and, just like other disks have special abilities, their special ability is to lock onto targets, and can even follow moving targets.)**. "I could have used a Shrink Kanoka disk on you," he said before walking out the door.

Tahu had thought that his escape had been fairly easy, since his female opponent had tried to use water on him, which appeared to be her elemental power. His escape, however, did not go unnoticed for long. Ronin saw him walking out the door, obviously trying to escape unnoticed. "He's getting away!" he yelled. "Great-now I have to run," thought the Toa of Electricity as he made his way away from the Bounty. Luckily, he had escaped before the Ninja heard the warning. "What do you mean he got away?" asked Kai.

"I told you, Kai- he short-circuited the cage and paralyzed me with a disk! He called it a 'Kanoka'."

"Nya, did you at least see where he went?"

"No, but I can use the Bounty's tracking device to find him." After a few seconds, she turned triumphantly to the Ninja. "He's heading for Ninjago City," she said.

"Then we need to find him as quickly as possible. We have a lot to ask him."

"Understood, Misako. We're heading to Ninjago City." Said Nya.

 ***Will the Ninja ever find Tahu? Will the other Toa be found by the Ninja as well? And will Makuta successfully take over Ninjago? Stay tuned for Chapter 3!***

 ***PS. I know I said Makuta will have a new title by the next chapter, but I don't know what to rename him. Any ideas are greatly appreciated.***


	3. Chapter 3:The New Arrivals

**AN:** First of all, I'd like to apologize to whoever's reading this. I know, it's been over a year since I started writing this, and just stopped for some reason. The thing is, my computer "died" and it just took me a long time to get a new machine and configure it to my settings. Plus, I had final exams to deal with, so that took a BIG chunk out of my time too. But anyway, I've finally come back to bring you the long-awaited chapter of this story.

The first thing the green-armored being noticed when he woke up was he was not on solid ground. In fact, his canister had landed in the thick foliage that covered the forest. Quite convenient, since he had grown accustomed to living like this in Le-Koro on Mata Nui. ( **A/N:** I know in the first chapter I said they lived there, but it was an error. In truth, the events of the Mask of Light happened, etc. etc.). "Where is this new tree-place?" he thought. "This sure doesn't look like Le-Wahi…but yet it feels so familiar…somehow." Taking a better view of his surroundings, the first thing he noticed was the vast expanse of treetops. "Mata Nui, wait till I tell the other Toa-Heroes about this!" he thought excitedly.

And that's when he noticed it…his friends were not here. In fact, he was the only being in the forest for miles. However, this did not faze the Toa of Air-he liked searching from the sky, and Mata Nui had given him a chance to do just that. As he leaped into the air with the aid of his Aero Slicers, Matau had made a decision…he liked it here.

In all his time as a Toa Metru, Nuju had felt quite unlucky sometimes. He had been forced to work with Whenua in their search for the Great Disks, and didn't like it in the least. Then, he'd been imprisoned under the Coliseum by the false Turaga Dume. But nothing, absolutely **nothing** in his life could ever compare to this-his canister had not-so-conveniently landed someplace he would not like to be. He happened to land next to a searing Volcano, which, as ill luck would have it, was Torch Fire Mountain (I don't know if its spelled like that, so please forgive me if I did), a mountain full of what? Yeah, very very hot lava.

"Of course some nut would have to let a volcano stay in their land," he thought sourly. "I never liked that volcano of Ta-Koro. But I think it's a nice relaxing hot spring compared to **THIS.** "

Growing less patient by the second, Nuju walked away as quickly as possible, hoping to find someone to rid him of his "problem". Anybody would do, actually. Vakama, Nokama, or even the annoyance named Matau. It was only after he'd gone a couple hundred feet that Nuju would realize he was very, very alone.

Meanwhile, Onewa Metru was having the time of his life. Even though he was Toa of Stone, his natural carver's instinct never left him. So it was how he had awakened from his canister to find himself surrounded by rocks-all sorts of rocks. He was in fact eager to figure out what could be carved from them, especially when his team mates were not around him to hurry their progress. Ah, to be a carver again….

Vakama, Toa of Fire, had "seen better days". Right now, he wished that he had someone to talk to- Tahu, maybe, or Onewa. While Matau was usually more of a nuisance than anything else, he could also start a good conversation. While he would never admit it, he wished dearly that Nokama were here-she'd always find something to keep them distracted (A/N: I know, I know but I **totally** ship those two).

"Perhaps I should find the other Toa before anything else," he decided. Gingerly walking away from his canister, he hurried off in the direction of what seemed to be a city. After he'd walked for what seemed an eternity, he spotted Matau above. Even the sight of another soul in this strange place was enough to elicit a sigh of relief from the Toa of Fire.

In Metru Nui, Ga-Matoran were known for being cautious. So it was then that Nokama had stepped out of her canister to find herself in an alcove of some sort. She then suddenly whirled at the sound of scraping from the side of an old pirate ship (Misfortunes Keep, yeah, I know its kinda cliché but you'll see why later on). Hydro Blades at the ready, she stepped around the corner to find…Whenua, staring intently at the design of the ship, probably wondering how old it was and when it was built. "Whenua- there you are. Do you know where the others are?" she asked.

She slightly frowned as Whenua absently nodded, obviously not paying attention. His face was scrunched into a frown, and his eyes were glazed. It was a sure sign that the archivist in him was working.

Nokama sighed rather loudly. This was going to be a long wait...

Tahu, however, was not so lucky. Okay, maybe Nuju was no better off than him, but then again, Nuju was Toa of Ice-by definition he liked being alone. However, Tahu didn't like the fact that he'd barely woken up when he'd been put to sleep. Then some girl tried attacking him with water-which he was VERY strong against. His escape attempt had not gone unnoticed, forcing him to flee without any contingency plan. However, he was close to Ninjago City, and would he be in for a surprise.

Ninjago City was considered by its people to be top of the line. Unfortunately, they didn't expect any Toa or Matoran. Thus Tahu looked at it in the same way Nuju would look at a Naming Day gift from Matau-with barely any interest whatsoever. He was feeling lonely, and then he remembered he was not alone-he had his Pokemon with him( **A/N:** yeah I know Pokemon's in this too but just go with it please. Like I said, full of AU's, OC's and crossovers. Also as I list all 6 of them I'll tell you guys who they are. The Pokemon Tahu has are the ones I have and trained so yeah :P). He reached for a Pokeball, then stopped. He hadn't seen ONE Pokemon since arriving here, and he didn't want any unwanted attention.

"Who should I call out?" he wondered. "Maybe Azurite(Pikachu)? Maybe someone else. Terence (Torterra)? No too hard to hide. Arriving at a conclusion, he took a Pokeball and called out the Pokemon inside. "Go! Scout!"

"Staraptor!" Scout called his name as he came out, happy to be out of his Pokeball. Tahu grinned as he held out his arm, which Scout promptly perched on. It was simple, really. Scout might be mistaken for a falcon in this city, and at the least, he could say he was a falconer-if it wasn't illegal that is. Walking across the city, he stopped in his tracks when he noticed her-a redhead with her hair in a ponytail. She just smiled at him before disappearing in a crowd.

"Scout, she did smile in this direction…right?" Tahu asked quizzically.

"Star, stara,raptor. Star?" (Translation:I don't know. Maybe?"

Little did he know,however,was that she was tracking him down at the ninja's request. Smiling, she stopped at a pay phone to make a call. "Hey Kai,its Skylor. Yeah I found him. I'll make sure to take him back to you."

 **AN:** there we go! After more than a year its back. Anyway enjoy and feel free to read andbreview. Reviews are always appreciated cuz that's how I check how I'm doing. Until next time(probably this week)...


End file.
